Electrical contact to electromagnetically active devices, such as integrated electronics, electroluminescent, photovoltaic, electrochromic, and other devices, is typically provided using electrically conductive traces which connect electrodes to conductive structures such as bond pads, all such structures disposed on the same side of the device. The conductive traces and bond pads can significantly diminish the available area for active devices. Moreover, such arrangements can introduce performance limitations, as well as affect the appearance of the device for display applications, such as for certain electrochromic and electroluminescent devices.